Light Yagami: The Life and Times of a Female Teenage Genius
by Dear Avonlea
Summary: AU genderswitch. So in this case, Light's a girl. And Heaven be damned before she'd let herself get handcuffed to L. But more on that later. Let's see how the events of Death Note unfold when male Light is replaced by a slightly OOC female Light who is every bit as evil and manipulative as he was. L is so screwed. ((Lxfemale!Light))


_**AN: **YupXD Here's my first fanfiction...Eek...Sorry if it's not perfect or whatnot:p I hope you guys enjoy reading this:) Maybe leave a review while you're at it? Lol_

_**Disclaimer****:** Death Note is copyright to it's respective owners. This fanfiction is just for my own (twisted?) amusement and the only things I own is the creation of some of Light's odd quirks and any OCs I may throw in. _

_:3_

* * *

_The gunshot rang in my ears. I blinked. There was blood everywhere. _

_"Light, get out of here!"_

_I stood still in the crimson room, oblivious to my surroundings. I couldn't move, not when I saw what was happening._

_Sayu; held at gunpoint._

_Her eyes widened when she saw me, lips trapped in a frozen scream._

_Sayu; my sweet innocent little sister._

_"LIGHT! MOVE, NOW!"_

_…_

_The next few seconds were a flurry of voices and people._

_Then, there was darkness._

* * *

The beeping of my alarm clock woke me up. Ugh. School.

_How I hated my life._

I crawled out of bed and changed into my school uniform, groaning as I pulled down at the edges of my skirt.

_The damned skirt was always much too short._

Rubbing my eyes, I decided to grab a comb and start brushing my hair. Big mistake.

_The comb broke in half._

…

_Okay, calm down. Having slightly tangled hair means nothing; you are Light Yagami, a teenage genius who is better than everyone else in terms of beauty, strength, and intelligence._

"LIGHT DARLING, BREAKFAST IS READY! ALSO, SAYU ATE ALL THE CHOCOLATE CHIP MUFFINS SO YOU'LL HAVE TO MAKE DO WITH THE RASIN ONES!"

"Fuck."

_Light Yagami, you are screwed. Also, Sayu's gonna die._

I hurled the comb into the bin before clomping down the stairs and plopping down on a kitchen chair. I glared at the raisin muffins on the kitchen counter. They looked despicable.

"Light dear! What happened to your hair?!"

"Bad hair day." I muttered as I plucked a raisin out of my muffin.

"No kidding, your hair looks awful!"

"Shut up muffin thief." _God! How many raisins were in this thing?!_

"Language Light, language!"

"Sorry mother." _I'm seriously considering getting rid of this muffin and skipping breakfast entirely._

"It's okay mom, Light can ask me to shut up anytime she wants!"

"You're just guilty because you ate all my muffins." _Okay. That's it. I don't care about the starving children in Africa. I'm throwing this muffin away._

"I didn't! I swear I only ate one…Or two…Or maybe even three… "

"I hope you get diabetes."

"Girls, stop bickering! Also, Light darling, won't you consider tying up your hair?" My mother proclaimed, as she scooped up my hair with her fingertips.

"No mother. I don't have time. I'm leaving for school now." I lightly brushed her hands away from me as I stood up.

After the muffin was disposed of, I made my way to the front door. Unfortunately, my doorway to freedom was blocked by a certain woman who was also coincidentally holding onto a certain amount of hair clips. How she got them so fast I did not know.

_Crap._

"Light. At least pin up your hair. Your fringe looks atrocious." My mother sighed, brushing my bangs to the side.

Ugh. Not this again. I understood that the rest of my hair looked dreadful. But not my fringe. _Never my fringe._

"Sure mother, maybe later." _Translation: not in a million years._

Before she could say anything else (or do something to my fringe), I discreetly opened the door and ducked underneath her arms. Beaming with happiness, I raced out the front door, a few persistent locks of hair falling once more in front of my face.

"Bye! See you after school!"

I was always pestered about my hair. Yup, Light Yagami, a brilliant student who excelled in both academics and sports, had one singular flaw; her not-so-perfect-covering-at-least-half-her-face-hair. Of course, what other people didn't understand was that there was an explanation as to why I kept my hair like that. It wasn't a rebellion against social norm, it wasn't a phase; it was merely a mask to hide my face behind. So I didn't need to face people; so I could be a shadow.

_A shadow of my previous self._

...

Ha. Haha. Hahaha.

Nope. Just kidding.

The truth was that I liked having untamable wild hair. Plus it's a very efficient last-minute Halloween costume.

_Going as that girl from Ringu rocked. _

The fact that I looked like a complete slob today because of my tangled hair coupled with my fringe was beside the point.

I paused at a traffic junction. The daily news broadcast blaring in my ears.

"Today, at approximately 3am, a thirty-two year old man was found stabbed to death in a local department store. Police are currently treating this case as homicide…"

"The man suspected of murdering his five year old daughter has been arrested and is now held in custody. He is expected to go on trial tomorrow…"

"Recent studies show that adolescent suicide rates have drastically increased over the past five years. Researchers are linking this back to parental neglect and child abuse…"

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips.

_The same news, day in and day out; rape, murder and suicide. Innocent lives taken. Pathetic, filthy lives spared…How ridiculous._

_This world…is rotten._

The traffic light turned green.

Instantly, my face lit up. I continued on my way to school with a smile plastered on my face.

_After all, perfect little Light Yagami never frowned._

* * *

I wasn't the only one not paying attention. Practically half the class was dozing off, the boy sitting a few desks away from me was even playing with a Nintendo DS. But I digress, the reason for my poor attention span was completely different from that of my fellow classmates. For one thing, I already _knew_ the entire school syllabus. In fact, I knew everything there was to know for the rest of the year. _I'm a genius, not an incompetent fool like most of my classmates._

My reason was clear and absolute; I was bored, and this boredom was killing me.

I sighed, and stared at the scenery outside the window. Not that there was much to stare at; just the courtyard, a few trees and a falling notebook.

_Oh cool. A notebook that fell from the sky. I could totally create a song about that._

_Notebooks are falling from the sky~_

_I feel like I'm starting to die and-_

_Wait what?!_ Did that notebook just-

"Class is dismissed!"

_Screw that notebook- School's over. I can go home and do other crap._

Oh well. I must have been hallucinating. Someone probably just threw it down from the opposite block. What a douche, that book could have hit someone. I slung my bag over my shoulder and shambled out of the classroom. Time to go home and stuff some chocolate down my throat.

And that was that. I went home, ate a pound of chocolate, and went on with my daily life. In a year, I would graduate as the top student from high school. In two years, I would be accepted into a prestigious College. In four years, I would get my PHD. And in seven years, I would get a high paying job and live the rest of my life filled with undying boredom.

_But I didn't. Because that was not what I did._

I rushed down to where the notebook had fallen, which was in between a few shrubs. I wasn't going to pass up opportunity like this; I mean- come on. That notebook practically fell from the sky. _Oh yes-how did I know it wasn't chucked down a roof by_ _some random asshole? _ For starters, the opposite block was sealed off for maintenance and students were banned from that building. No one would be dumb enough to sneak in just to throw down a notebook.

Well…probably.

I squinted my eyes, the black notebook appeared to be in good condition, despite having been dropped from a great height. On a whole, it looked fairly normal; it seemed to be a regular school notebook. However, through experience, I had come to acknowledge that looks could be deceiving. Especially potentially magical notebooks that fall from the sky.

I crouched down to take a closer look at the notebook. I reached out my hand and let my fingertips graze lightly against the smooth, glossy cover. A slight tingle went down my spine…I was barely touching it.

I could have stopped right there; I could have stopped right there and gone straight home. I could have.

_Instead, I had an epiphany and did something stupid._

I picked up the notebook.

* * *

I expected something to happen after I touched it; a flash of light perhaps, or maybe an electric shock. A long story cut short; nothing happened. So, instead of gasping in shock and screaming in fear, as I initially thought I would, I merely turned the book around. _Pshh, what a major let down._

"Death note…"

_Okay? …I suppose this is a "Death Note"._

Frowning, I flipped open the cover, only to see a set of rules and instructions.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die…"

…

_What a sick joke. So I write someone's name and they die? Honestly, what the hell._

Utterly repulsed, I threw down the Death Note and walked away. I don't care if this book fell from the sky or whatever-It's sick and twisted. Seriously, I don't have the time for this; I had places to be, people to meet and college exams to study for. My eye twitched with irritation as I tilted up my head and placed my hands into my pockets.

_Then again, "the human whose name is written is this note shall…die"?_

I paused.

Turning around, I grabbed the Death Note and shoved it into my bag.

_It's probably just a ridiculously stupid prank anyways._

* * *

"This notebook will have no effect unless the writer can picture their victim's face in their mind when they write, therefore, people who share the same name will not be affected."

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen as it is written. If the cause of death is not specified, by default the person will die of a heart attack. Should a cause of death be specified, a further 6 minutes and 40 seconds are granted to write any further details."

_Hmph. So this means you can either kill a person quickly or give them a slow and painful death…For a simple prank, this is not bad, really._

"So…writing a name kills someone, huh?"

I glanced at the Death Note. It was sitting innocently on my desk. I glanced back at the ceiling, my bed felt comfortable and I really didn't want to get up. I glanced at the Death Note once more. My god, what am I thinking? Yawning, I returned my gaze to the ceiling. Unfortunately, this turned into an internal war between my curiosity and laziness. Death Note. Ceiling. Death Note. Ceiling…

…Death Note.

_Come on, try the Death Note._

_But I'm lazy and this bed is really damned comfortable._

_Light Yagami; grow a pear. You're just too afraid to kill someone._

_That's preposterous! I value my own handphone more than a person's life!_

_Well then, prove it._

Sighing, I got up from my bed and slumped on my desk. Grabbing a pen, I opened the Death Note and proceeded to write a random name.

_Wait- On the off chance that someone actually does die…wouldn't that make me a murderer? _

_…_

_Impossible. That'll never happen._

Once again, I proceeded to write a random name-

_Hang on a minute- If someone I know does die, that will be really awkward; plus I'd have a guilty conscious._

Sighing with irritation, I bent over my desk, reached into my mini fridge, and pulled out a bar of chocolate. After tearing open the wrappings, I switched on the TV and waited. Sure enough, the news broadcast I'd expected to see was on air.

"This is a live broadcast! The Phantom killer who attacked six people in Shinjuku's business district yesterday, has now taken eight children and kindergarten teachers as hostages and is holed up in this nursery. The police have identified this man as Otoharada Kurou, aged 42, unemployed. It seems that they're about to begin negotiations…"

_Perfect. I have a face, I have a name. Well, if this works, you're probably going to die, Otoharada Kurou. Good bye._

Laughing, I took a bite out of my chocolate and proceeded to scribble his name on the Death Note in small, clear letters. According to the book, he should have a heart attack in 40 seconds.

_Not that I'd care if he died- he's scum…But really, like that'll ever happen._

"At the present time, we don't have a lot of information."

_Come on, tick faster you damn clock. _

"You can't help but feel extremely concerned for the safety of the hostages?"

_The hostages can get internal combustion for all I care._

"Indeed. That's all there is to report from the scene at this present moment."

_Just die already. A blood clot around the plaque can't take that long can it? Or maybe it can…Oh screw it- I hate biology. And the laws of science probably don't apply to Death Notes._

"What do you make of the current situation, Hashimoto-san?"

_Wait. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really getting this worked up over someone not dying?_

"Well, all I can say is that we can only hope to resolve this situation quickly."

I glanced at the clock. 40 seconds had more or less passed. Well, I never expected anyone to die in the first place anyways. _Can't say I'm a little disappointed though._

Grumbling, I took a huge bite of chocolate and reached over to switch off the TV.

"Wait a minute! Something appears to be happening!"

_Oh? It couldn't have been the Death Note…Could it?_

"The hostages are coming out! They all appear to be unharmed!"

_It's just a miracle. That guy couldn't possibly have died._

"The police are rushing the building as the hostages exit. Has the culprit been apprehended?! Yes. We've just heard that the culprit was found dead in the nursery!"

_DEAD?! _

I slammed my hands down on my desk. No way, it couldn't have been…It's just a coincidence! He was probably attacked!

"The riot police have denied shooting the man."

"Then, this might imply that he committed suicide when he found himself cornered?"

"According to the hostage's statements, he suddenly collapsed."

_…_

_He suddenly collapsed…Could that be…_

_…A heart attack?_

* * *

_Did the Death Note really work? I should probably test it out, once more…Just in case._

"LIGHT DEAREST! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CRAM SCHOOL!"

"FUCK!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. Here I was, sitting down calmly with a Death Note in my hands, as if I hadn't presumably just killed someone, when my mother could be barging in any minute with more inquiries about stupid cram school.

"YOUNG LADY! DID I JUST HEAR A PARTICULARLY CRUDE WORD?!"

_Damn._

"Erm…I'M LEAVING NOW, OKAY?! GOSH MOTHER!"

I quickly left the house, ran back to school, and collapsed on the nearest desk I could find.

While everyone else was studying and revising for their exams, I was busy thinking about the Death Note.

While everyone else was taking notes and doing school work, I was busy thinking about the Death Note.

While everyone else was paying attention and participating actively in class, I was busy thinking about the Death Note.

Therefore, when the teacher gave us a free period so he could go to the bathroom, I decided to take a five minutes break from thinking about the Death Note. And so, I forced my gaze away from said notebook, which was hidden in the depths of my bag, whilst trying to think about something else.

Unfortunately, I still couldn't stop thinking about the Death Note.

_Darn._

"Oi Yochi."

"D-Do you want something, S-Sudou-kun?"

I turned around, only to see Sudou and one of his friends bullying Yochi. _As usual._ Every week at Cram School, they would force him to "lend" them money so they afford to could go to the arcade. Fucking jerks.

_They probably wasted away their own money on pointless crap._

"How about you lending me 2000 yen, yeah?"

"A-Again?"

Sudou leaned in closer to Yochi, "You know what happens if you don't…right? Remember last time?"

The last time Yoshi refused to give up his money, Sudou and a couple of his friends stripped him naked, bashed him up and threw his bag into a river.

_Well…It could have been worse, I suppose._

Sodou was a jerk and he deserved to die. Maybe I should test out the Death Note on him?

…

I _wanted_ to kill him, but I_ couldn't._ Using the Death Note on someone I knew would just lead to complications that I couldn't risk. I glared at Sodou once again as he snatched a few wads of cash from Yochi.

_Honestly though, I bet if he died, no one would care._

* * *

After Cram School, I decided to stop by a Convenience store to stock up on my supply of snacks. And by snacks I meant chocolate; lots and lots of chocolate. And maybe some potato chips, a few soft drinks…I might even consider a box of cupcakes… However, before I could enter the shop, a gang of motorists pulled up beside me. _Damn it, they were probably going to try and attack me or something._

"Hey babe! Fancy hanging with us? The name's _Shibuimaru Takuo_!"

_Ugh. What jerks. Anyways, they wouldn't stand a chance against me; I took a self-defence course. Plus I have a Death Note._

"No of course not! You f-"

_Oh. They were harassing some other poor girl._

_…_

_Well that's embarrassing._

I quickened my pace and dashed into the convenience store, a cool burst of air-conditioning gently caressing my face as I stepped in. Thoroughly freshened, I grabbed five bars of chocolate, 3 cans of potato chips, another 5 packets of potato chips…_Maybe another can just in case…_I reached out to grab an amazing, heavenly can of potato chips when unfortunately, however, my gaze trailed upwards and was averted elsewhere.

Through the glass window, I noticed that the girl I saw earlier was still being harassed by those sick douchebags. They were getting "handsy". _ And by that I meant restraining her and pulling off her pants._

"Guys, we're gonna have some "fun" tonight!"

_What the hell. They weren't going to rape her right now in public were they?!_

"STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Dammit. They were.

Okay. I'm not just going to waltz out and save her, of course. I mean what if _I _got raped in the process?! Ha. The irony. Now, what should I do…? Ah yes, the Death Note. I can test to see whether it really works and maybe save some girl's virginity while I'm at it.

I took out the Death Note and leaned forward in concentration. _What was that bastard's name again? Oh yes; Shibuimaru Takuo. _Hurriedly, I scribbled down his name in the Death Note, along with the cause of death, which was a car accident.

Yup_. _Good Job, Light! Yes, use the Death Note to save someone from being raped! Ever thought about calling the police? Nooo.

_Sometimes, I wonder how my brain works. _

And 40 seconds starts…Now. I glanced out the window; the girl had managed to escape. Good for her.

_30 seconds…_

Apparently she was now running away. Awesome.

_20 seconds…_

Newsflash: that rapist has decided to pursue her on his motorcycle! Oh wow! Jerk.

_10 seconds…_

And he was hit by a truck. I blinked.

_40 seconds had passed._

Shibuimaru Takuo lay dead on the ground.

Oh god.

_The Death Note…It works._

* * *

_Somewhere in the Shinigami Realm…_

A mysterious figure stood among the filth and waste of his land. He appeared to be observing something as he stared out into the distance. _"It's been five days since then. I guess…I better get going soon."_

"You headed out somewhere Ryuk?"

"Wherever you go in our world, it'll only be desolate. Everything's the same! Hehehe…"

_"I've dropped my Death Note."_

"Hahaha! Jeez, you really screwed up this time!"

"Hang on, didn't you trick the old man into giving you a second notebook? Don't tell me you've dropped both of them!"

"Do you even know where you've dropped it?"

_"Yeah. The human world."_

"WHAT?!"

Ignoring the voices of the other Shinigami, Ryuk only smirked as he sprouted a pair of wings and leaped into a giant chasm.

_"Now, who could have picked up my Death Note?"_

* * *

"Light dearest…You're home early!" My mother smiled as she eyed my bag.

"Um Yeah, I guess so…" _Hold it. Was she targeting me for all the junk food I bought?_

She was probably very conscious of my health and what I eat now that my exams were round the corner.

Sighing, I handed over my bag. "Okay, mother! I'm sorry for buying unhealthy snacks. I know that you love me very much and care for my well-being, but one bar of chocolate couldn't hurt-"

"Oh. No, no, no, it's not what you think. You can eat whatever you want Light Darling; all I'm concerned about is your results for the national mock exams."

_ …_

_Damn. Why does this always happen. _

"Don't worry mother. I got number one again. See?" I fumbled around my bag and handed her my report card.

Her eyes lit up as she saw my grades. "Amazing! Number one in the whole of Japan, again! You really tried your best didn't you, Light dearie?"

_Nope. Never had and never needed to, actually. _

"I suppose. Anyways mother, I'm going to be studying in my room, so please don't interrupt unless you're bringing food. Also, please _knock_ before you attempt to open the door when you bring said food." _Translation: Hey mother, I'll be doing god-knows-what in my room that is definitely not studying, so please don't bother me unless you have cookies._

"Of course, of course. By the way Light, do you want something? You can ask for anything you like!"

"No, not really- Wait. What. I can have _anything_ I want? Then um…Can I have a new TV?"

"Sure Darling! I'll ask your father to buy you a new one tomorrow."

"SWEET! Err…I mean-Thank you mother. Ahem."

I bounded up the stairs, ran into my room and locked the door behind me.

_Of course, I already had what I wanted. The new TV was merely the icing on top of the cake._

I swivelled twice on my chair before pulling open the top drawer of my desk, revealing a certain black notebook. It had been five days since the Shibuimaru Takuo incident; five rather _meaningful_ and _exiting _ , I flipped opened the Death Note and stared at all the names I had written. All the _criminals'_ names I had written. All the _disgusting filth_ I had killed.

_They all deserved to die…All of them._

"I see you've taken quite a liking to my Death Note."

_Oh god. I must be hearing things._ Slowly, I turned around…And screamed.

_Oh. My. God. There's a monster in my room. Hold on; did I just fall out of my chair? My back hurts. Damn it! There's a monster in my room- screw the pain of my aching back! Oh god. Is it going to eat me? Why me?! I'm too young to die! Oh god. Someone help me. Oh god-_

"There is no reason to be surprised. I am the Shinigami Ryuk and that used to be my notebook."

I blinked. Smirking, I patted the dust off my skirt and placed one hand on my chair. _Okay, so I did fall out of my chair; but it's not like I killed someone- Oh yeah. Um…well never mind._

"Shinigami; a God of Death, huh?" I scoffed as I slowly stood up, using my fallen chair as a support. "Well, I'm not surprised. In fact, _Ryuk, _I've been waiting for you."

"Oh? But weren't you just screaming in fear?"

"That is beside the point. Anyways, It didn't take me long to figure out that this Death Note I found is real. And now that I've _witnessed_ the _proof_ of its_ power_, I only feel more _confident_ of what I'm going to do."

"Well…That's interesting. You've _certainly _been expecting this. _Especially _when you fell out of your chair in shock just now."

"GOOD GOD, JUST _DROP_ _IT_ WILL YOU?! I SAID I WAS EXPECTING YOU AND I WAS CERTAINLY NOT TERRIFIED OUT OF MY WITS- Err…_Damn…_I mean…Err…Nice weather today huh? Rain..."

Choosing to ignore my outburst, Ryuk merely gave a light chuckle and continued his oh-so-great speech with a bemused smirk. _Bastard._

"Several death notes have made their way into to human world in the past, but you're the first to have written this many names." Glancing down at the Death Note, he seemed to marvel over the seemingly endless names I had written, "Look at how many people you've killed over five days; most are reluctant to write this much."

"I've already prepared myself Ryuk. I've used the Death Note knowing full well it belonged to a Shinigami, and now, that Shinigami has come. So, what will happen to me? You're here to take my soul, aren't you?"

"Huh? What do'ya mean? Is that some sort of fantasy humans came up with? I'm not going to do anything."

_What?_

"You see, the notebook becomes part of the human realm the very moment they come into contact. To put it simply; _the Death Note is now yours._"

_The Death Note…It's…Mine? I can use it all I want and I won't be punished?!_

"If you don't want it, just give it to someone else. If you do that however, I would have no choice but to erase all memories you have of the notebook, including me. Also, regarding "punishment"…Let's just say this; you will feel the fear and pain known only to those who have used the notebook."

_Wait. Did he just read my mind?_

"No I didn't, you idiot. You were talking out loud."

_Damn him. _

"Ah, I forgot to mention something. When it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my Death Note. Be warned, those who have used the Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity."

I had a feeling that he had meant to creep me out; and he had succeeded, albeit by a little. However, I had no intention of letting him know that. Tilting my head up, I grinned, "What could possibly be worse than going to hell?"

"That's for you to decide when you go to Mu."

"Mu translated to English means Nothingness, and nothing denotes the absence of anything. So, in other words, nothing is _everything_…Does that mean I'll simply cease to exist?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Light? I've brought up some apples for you!"

Hesitating, I slid the Death Note beneath my bed. Right now, I had two options; the first whereby I shove Ryuk into my closet, the second in which I push him out the window. I decided to go with the first option. _Maybe he's claustrophobic, and it's not like throwing him out the window will affect him in any way. He has wings; he probably flew into my house in the rain, so getting wet is not a bother for him, apparently._ Yup. Closet it is.

Smiling cruelly, I opened the closet door, "Get in." _I hope you like confined spaces, Ryuk. Hehehe…_

"My, my. Getting a little obsessed with me, aren't you? There's no need to hide me in the closet. Your mother can't see me."

"Well, you could have told me sooner you jerk!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"LIGHT YAGAMI, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK?! I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR THE PAST MINUTE WAITING FOR YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR!"

_Damn, I completely forgot about that. _

Opening the door, I mustered up the most apologetic face I could and spoke, "Sorry mother, I was on the phone helping my friend with homework and I got distracted."

"Oh, that's all right then, Light darling. Here, have some apples. The neighbours brought them over for us." Suddenly, she stopped talking and looked over my shoulder. _Shit. I knew it! Ryuk was lying; she really could see him! Ugh! I'm doomed._

"Why on earth is your room so dark Light! How many times have I told you to turn on the lights?"Leaning over me, she reached over to flick on the light switch. "Well, enjoy the apples, sweetie. If you can't finish it, just leave it in your mini fridge."

"Yes mother." I replied, as I took the basket of apples away from her and closed the door. _Thank god._

I turned around and looked questioningly at Ryuk. "So," I said, as I took a bite out of an apple, "Why can't she see me?"

Ryuk ignored me as he stared rather lovingly at the basket of apples I was holding.

"Ryuk."

No answer.

"Ryuk!"

_Silence._

"RYUK!"

"Eh? What?!"

"Look. I don't want to deal with your nonsense right now, so here's the deal; I have two apples left in this basket and I have two rather pressing questions. I'll trade over an apple for each question you answer."

"Fine. It's a deal than." He said, still eyeing my basket.

"First question; why couldn't my mother see you?""

"The Death Note you found originally belonged to me. And since you're now using it, you are the only one who's able to see me. That includes hearing my voice too. In other words, this Death Note is the bond between the both of us."

"Yeah, okay…Second question; why was I chosen?"

"Hmm? Chosen?"

"The Death Note. Why was I chosen for the Death Note?"

"Tch. I didn't choose you. What? You actually thought you were _"chosen"_ because you're so smart or something? Nope. It was an accident. It just _happened_ to fall around here and _you_ just happened to pick it up. That's all there is to it. That's why I decided to write the instructions in English, the most popular language among humans."

"That's utter bullshit! Why would you drop the Death Note in the first place then?!"

"Apples."

"WHAT?! YOU DROPPED THE DEATH NOTE BECAUSE OF APPLES?!"

"No, you idiot! We had a deal; two questions for two apples. Hand them over."

…

Grudgingly, I handed over the promised apples. He started devouring them almost instantly, as if he were starving. I groaned as I flopped down on my bed, covering my face with the opened pages of the Death Note. I could hear occasional moans of "apple" and "juicy" coming from Ryuk. Honestly, it sounded like he was having sex…with an apple. _Okay that came out wrong._

"I was bored."

"Huh?" I shot up, the Death Note falling onto my lap.

"These days, Shinigamis don't have much to do. Most of the time we either take naps or gamble, and if you actually take the time to write names in the Death Note; you'd get laughed at for working so hard. Even if you write the name of a Shinigami in the Death Note, we wouldn't die; and killing those in the human world isn't all that fun. So I figured it'll be more interesting if I came down here myself."

I blinked.

"Anyways, I'm surprised at how many names you've written. But I wanna know why you only wrote the cause of death for that guy who was hit by the truck." Ryuk said, picking up my Death Note.

I stood up and scoffed, "At that time, I was testing the Death Note. If you don't write down the cause of death, the victim merely dies of a heart attack. Which, technically, _is _the best thing about the Death Note. "

"Huh?"

"You see, I've already gotten rid of most of the world's major criminals, but eventually I'm going to eradicate _all _of them."

"Well what's the point of doing that?"

"It'll only be a matter of time before people figure out that the criminals are being killed off by someone, and I want the world to know of my existence! I want the world to know that someone out there will be passing righteous judgement onthe wicked!"

For a moment, I saw a glint of excitement in Ryuk's eyes. Did I imagine it? Probably not.

"What are you trying to achieve out of all this? Why do you _care_?"

Looking out the window, I stared down at the dull and lifeless scenery. Everything seemed tainted beneath the dark clouds.

_How dreadful this world is…Corrupted, filthy, impure. _

_The unclean must be purified; I will make sure of that. _

_I will purge all the evil from this world..._

_I will make them atone for their sins!_

Smirking, I turned to face the Shinigami hovering beside me.

"Because, Ryuk, I've been bored too."

* * *

_**AN:** So...Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue? xD_


End file.
